Forget About Him
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Suki and Toph take Katara to a club, to get her mind off a recent break up. Katara hates the idea at first, but then she meets someone who makes it all worthwhile. Maybe it won't be so hard to forget about her ex with someone else in the picture.


**This was a request from Avatarlover1. It's an AU to the song **_**Single **_**by New Kids on the Block. So here's **_**Forget About Him**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Single**_**.**

"Suki, Toph, I really don't want to do this," Katara complained from the back of Suki's car.

"Katara, you and Jet broke up a week ago," Toph said, turning in her seat to face Katara, "It's time to stop moping around and get out." Katara and Jet had been dating for almost a year when Katara found out he was cheating on her with a girl named Azula. Katara broke up with him and had been depressed, making her two best friends, Suki and Toph, worry about her. So they decided to take her to the town club, _Elements_, to flirt and get her mind off Jet. They had even taken her shopping for a new outfit. Katara was currently wearing a sparkly ice blue side strap shirt, dark skinny jeans and royal blue stiletto shoes. Her wavy waist long dark brown hair was left out. Suki and Toph had to dragged her kicking and screaming (literally). Katara's arms were crossed across her chest, a pout on her lips. Suki parked the car and they got out. Toph and Suki linked their arms through Katara's to make sure she couldn't escape. They walked into the club, greeted by the blasting music and multi-colored lights.

_If you ain't got no money _

_  
If you ain't got no money (yeahhh) _

_  
If you ain't got no money (Polow Da Don) _

_  
If you ain't got no money _

"I'm going to sit down," Katara said, wrenching free from Suki and Toph and making her way to an empty table. Suki and Toph followed her.

"Katara, you have to dance," Suki said. Katara glared at her.

"You already dragged me here against my will," Katara hissed, "I"ll dance when I want to dance." Knowing not to mess with their friend when she was angry, Suki and Toph nodded.

"Go dance," Katara said, "I promise I won't run off. Besides, your my ride home Suki." Suki and Toph nodded, making their way to the dance floor. Katara sat by herself, glaring at the purple table under her fingers.

_If you independent get your money girl (aye)_

_  
If you independent get your money girl (aye) _

_  
If you independent get your money girl (aye) _

_  
If you independent get your money girl _

Katara glanced around the club, seeing familiar faces from school. Her eyes landed on another boy sitting about two tables from her. It was Zuko, from school. She and Zuko were friends. They had met in the begininng of the year when they were paired as chemistry partners. Zuko was a handsome boy with pale skin and longish black hair. On the lleft side of his face was a large flame shaped scar. He told Katara he got it after there was a huge fire in his house, which killed his mother and fire, so he now lived with his uncle, Iroh.

_E'vrybody in the club right now_

_  
Tell the DJs to turn it loud _

_  
Dedicated man your favorite song_

Then Katara saw Jet and her heart wrenched in her chest. Jet's eyes met her and Katara felt her stomach sink as a smirk made it's way across Jet's face. Katara glanced back at Zuko, took a deep breath, and made her way over to him.

"Hi Zuko," she said cheerfully. Zuko looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hi Katara," he said. Katara leaned close to him and whispered urgently, "Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but can you pretend to be my boyfriend." Zuko raised his black eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"My boyfriend Jet is over there and I broke up with him because he was cheating on me and-" Katara was speaking so quick that Zuko held up a hand.

"Forget I asked," he said with a grin, "I'll pretend to be your boyfriend." Katara sighed with relief.

"Thank you," she said, "I totally owe you for this."

_Single ladies you can't go wrong (Hey)_

_E'vrybody in the club right now (hey)_

_  
Tell the DJs to turn it loud (hey) _

_  
Dedicated man your favorite song... _

"So...wanna dance?" Katara asked. Zuko shrugged.

"It's not my fault it I step on your feet," Zuko said. Katara giggled.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand in hers and leading hers and leading him to the dance floor. Zuko wrapped his muscular arms around her waist as their bodies moved in rhythm to the music.

"Is Jet still staring?" Zuko whispered in her ear. Katara glanced at Jet and saw his smirk replaced with a look of hatred.

"No," she said, "But he looks ready to kill you." Zuko chuckled.

_If you came here by yourself tonight_

_  
'Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone _

_  
He was s'posed to bring you here tonight_

_  
Couldn't find him so you came alone _

"So..." Katara said.

"So what?" Zuko asked. Katara giggled.

"I was trying to make a conversation," she said. Silence fell between the two, but it was a comfortable silence.

_It don't matter 'cause your here now_

_And the music your enjoyin' _

_So for the next couple minutes _

_Baby Imma be your boyfriend_

_Pretty mama if your single...single_

_  
(You don't gotta be alone tonight) _

_  
So while the DJ play this single...single _

_  
(Just pretend that I'm your man tonight)_

_So you don't gotta be alone_

"Katara, can I ask you something?" Zuko asked. Katara looked up at him, surprised.

"Sure what?" she asked. Zuko's face changed, as if he was thinking of something.

"Zuko?" Katara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you want to go out this Saturday?" Zuko asked, "Like a date?" A look of surprise crossed Katara's face. Zuko was asking her out? That was unexpected.

"I can understand if you don't want to," Zuko said quickly, "I know you just broke up with Jet and-"

"No," Katara interrupted, "I'd love too."

_  
(I'll be your boyfriend) _

_  
So you don't gotta be alone _

_  
(Girl I'll be your boyfriend) _

_  
So you don't gotta be alone _

_  
(Baby I'll be your boyfriend) (ohhh oh) _

_  
Be your boyfriend till the song goes off (Mmmm)_

_So you don't gotta be alone_

_  
(I'll be your boyfriend) _

_  
So you don't gotta be alone _

_  
(Girl I'll be your boyfriend) _

_  
So you don't gotta be alone _

_  
(Baby I'll be your boyfriend) (ohhh ohh oh) _

_  
Be your boyfriend till the song goes off (aaye) _

"May I cut in?" asked Jet, appearing at Katara's side. Katara glared at him.

"No," she snapped.

"Come on baby, don't be like that," Jet said, reaching out a hand to touch Katara's arm. Katara jerked it away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. Jet rolled his eyes, a smug smirk on his face.

"Katara come on," he said, "It was one little kiss."

"You call you shoving your tongue down Azula's throat a _little _kiss?" Katara yelled. By now, everyone had turned to look at Katara and Jet. Zuko's hands remained on Katara's waist, but to ready to protect her instead of dancing with her.

"I don't know why your making such a big deal-"

"You cheated on me!" Katara shouted, cutting off Jet's sentence, "I have a _right _to make a big deal out of it." Jet's smirk disappeared.

"Katara, don't make a scene," he hissed at her.

"I'll make a scene if I want to!" Katara shouted. Jet's eyes narrowed.

"Katara," he said, struggling to keep the anger out his voice, "Why don't you hold your tongue?" Even the DJ turned down the music. Zuko wished he would turn it back up so not everyone could hear the argument.

_E'vrybody in the club right now_

_Tell the DJs to turn it loud _

_Dedicated man your favorite song _

_Single ladies you can't go wrong (Hey)_

_E'vrybody in the club right now_

_  
Tell the DJs to turn it loud _

_  
Dedicated man your favorite song... _

Zuko kept an arm around Katara's waist and tried to lead her away from Jet, but Katara remained where she was. In a split second, Katara slapped Jet right in the face. The sound echoed throughout the club. Jet scowled and made a move to slap Katara back, but Zuko grabbed his wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her," Zuko said in a low threatening voice. He grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her toward the door and out the club. They sat on a nearby bench.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Katara's ear. Katara took a deep breath.

"Yeah," she said. Zuko grinned at her.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said. Katara smiled.

_He don't tell you that your beautiful (beautiful)_

_Let me tell it to you to the beat _

_He don't tell u that he loves you girl (loves you girl) _

_Let me sing it in a harmony_

_Let my song get you higher (higher)_

Katara looked into Zuko's god eyes and felt herself melt under his gaze. Zuko's hand, instead of moving from her hair, cupped Katara's cheek. He leaned forward, slowly and tentatively, until their lips met.

_  
We never have to come back down (no no) _

_  
And if then you should miss me (miss me) _

_  
Just tell the DJ run it back now (ohhhh) _

The sudden start of the music again broke them apart. Katara giggled.

"So..." Zuko said, "Does this mean we're together?" Katara nodded.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

_Pretty mama if your single...(hey) single_

_  
(You don't gotta be alone tonight) _

_  
(aye) So while the DJ run this single...single _

_  
(Just pretend that I'm your man tonight)_

_(Mmm) So you don't gotta be alone_

_  
(I'll be your boyfriend) _

_  
So you don't gotta be alone _

_  
(Girl I'll be your boyfriend) _

_  
So you don't gotta be alone _

_  
(Baby I'll be your boyfriend) (ohhh ohh oh) _

"We better get back inside," Katara said, "Suki and Toph are going to worry about me." Zuko nodded in agreement and took her hand in his.

_Be your boyfriend till the song goes off_

_So you dont gotta be alone_

_(I'll be your boyfriend) _

_So you don't gotta be alone _

_(Girl I'll be your boyfriend) _

_So you don't gotta be alone _

_(Baby I'll be your boyfriend) (yeah ehh) _

_Be your boyfriend till the song goes off (Mmmm)_

_Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (ohh whoa)_

_  
Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (uh oh ohhh whoa) _

_  
Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (ohh whoa) (hey) _

Zuko and Katara went back on the dance floor. Katara noticed Suki and Toph looking at them and smiled. The two girls smiled at their friend, glad she seemed to be over the breakup.

_  
Be your boyfriend till the song goes off_

_Sing us again.._

_Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (ohh whoa)_

_Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (uh oh ohhh whoa) _

_Ooohh ohhh ohh whooa ohhh (oh whoa) (ohhh) _

_Be your boyfriend till this song goes off_

_E'vrybody in the club right now_

_  
Tell the DJ's to turn it loud _

_  
Dedicated man your favorite song _

_  
Single ladies you cant go wrong (Hey)_

_E'vrybody in the club right now_

_  
Tell the DJs to turn it loud _

_  
Dedicated man your favorite song _

"Look at Jet," Zuko whispered in Katara's ear, nodding to the left. Katara looked to see Azula and Jet, who seemed to be arguing. It ended with Azula smacking Jet across the face and storming off. Katara giggled.

"Smacked by two girls in one night," Zuko said, shaking his head.

_  
Single ladies you cant go wrong_

_E'vrybody in the club right now_

_  
Tell the DJ to turn it loud _

_  
Dedicated man your favorite song... _

"Just forget about him," Zuko said, nuzzling Katara's neck, "Your much to good for him." Katara smiled, glancing at Zuko. She could easily forget about Jet. Because now, she had someone better. She had Zuko.

**There's **_**Forget About Him**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
